


No Other Choice

by Maya_Queen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KkNr ♥️, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Queen/pseuds/Maya_Queen
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	No Other Choice

_This was the only way to save the village._

  
Naruto looked around at his village, villagers, the love of his life, his friends, his wife and his kids and smiled wistfully.

He was calm, very calm for someone in his situation.

The village was panicked but eerily quiet. They didn't understand what was going on.

Their Kage was fine, was he not?

An enemy army had attacked the village. The Nanadaime and ninjas above Genin level had fought endlessly while under the level of Chunin had evacuated the civilians. The village was doing well against the enemy army but then, they didn't understand how, the enemy leader had captured the Hokage's daughter. Seeing his army fall he furiously ran through some complicated hand seals with one hand but before he could complete the sequence or strike the littlest Uzumaki, Naruto teleported in front of her shielding from the attack. Unfortunately he got hit but the good news was, there was no harm inflicted upon him.

Or that's what they thought.

The enemy leader had died by the hands of Kakashi right after that attack.

Now he wished, he could be faster and would've killed that motherfucker before he could hit their Kage.

Not much later the village was safe with no enemy alive. Well some did survive but we're quickly transferred to interrogation room. They all sighed, relieved.

 ** _'Kit.'_** Kurama called out in his strong voice.

 _'Kurama, I was just waiting for it.'_ Naruto replied just as strongly.

 ** _'You know it.'_** Kurama said after a small pause.

 _'Yes, I do but I don't understand how.'_ Naruto hummed internally before speaking.

 _ **'Your consciousness is dying, the unknown jutsu is bringing out your darkness and once it comes out, it will intensify to a degree that my malicious chakra will react to it automatically.'**_ Kurama gave a simple and short explanation. There was nothing to elaborate anyway, neither had seen the sequence of jutsu and it wasn't like either doubted Kurama would hesitate to do anything to save his host. No matter how much it hurt his pride, he admitted _because_ he couldn't do anything did he tell what was going on with his first friend.

Naruto was no God, he had darkness within him just as much as everyone else if not more. Although he had conciled with his darkness during his Kurama's chakra training, by no means did it mean that his darkness had died rather he had accepted that part of himself he had always been so scared to even acknowledge.

 _'Our village is no longer safe. From their Kage, their protector no less.'_ He chuckled bitterly at the irony. _'Is there no way to stop this?'_ They both knew the answer, they were stalling from the reality they knew.

But what else could they do?

 ** _'I tried.'_** There was no need to reply but Kurama did anyway.

 _'I see.'_ Naruto replied calmly. _'Can I ask for a favor, Kurama?'_

 ** _'Don't.'_** The biju growled at his host. It was inevitable, the Kyuubi no Yoko knew yet, yet, yet....

 _'Kill me Kurama. There is no one who will be able to subdue us if we go all out.'_ Naruto knew the emotions Kurama was feeling, though foreign to the bijuu itself, they weren't for Naruto.

 ** _'I said 'Don't' clearly, didn't I!?'_** Kurama's voice boomed in his mind and he winced.

The Nanadaime sighed, _'Who would you prefer to be sealed in Kyuu? Boruto or Himawari?'_

 _ **'I'd rather die along with you kit. At least I can have a few decades or centuries of peace before I'm caged in another brat.'**_ Kurama answered like a loyal companion he was. The sass not away but Naruto's chest swelled with warmth.

 _'From my birth til my death. My inseparable companion huh?'_ Naruto teased Kurama light heartedly.

 _ **'Tch.'**_ Kyuubi huffed.

 _'Kill m-'_ Naruto began but was cut off by Kurama, **_'Tell him.'_**

 _'You know I can't, Kurama.'_ Naruto replied sadly.

 _ **'There never will be a chance again.'**_ Kurama tried again. He knew his kit. He knew what was holding him back and what to do to push him.

 _'Heh. You're right, there never will be a chance again.'_ Naruto accepted with a hint of resignation and a hint of defeat.

His eyes focused back and he looked around and smiled, a serene expression settled on his face. Kakashi who was the nearest to Naruto and had his eyes firmly fixed on his Kage noticed the smile and his heart ached uneasily. He rushed towards Naruto and crouched on his knees, "Maa, you 'kay?" He tried to keep his cool upfront but Naruto could clearly see the panic and worry etching in those, now same colored, eyes.

"Hmm." His eyes were solely focused on Kakashi now. He took in those covered yet beautiful features eagerly. Kakashi's breath hitched. _'Not Naruto. Please, not him..'_ He prayed inwardly to all the gods above.

However his prayers were unheard.

"Hey... Please." He pleaded lightly.

Naruto smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly.

His friends, wife and kids surrounded him. The villagers not far behind. Hinata, his wife, teared up. "Naruto-kun..."

He grinned at them but his eyes were slightly sad.

"Are you okay Tou-chan?" Himawari asked softly. He didn't want to lie to his cute little daughter so he didn't reply, just smiled.

 _'Kill us Kurama.'_ He told his beast finally. He could already feel his pent up anger from all these years rushing, it wouldn't do any good to stay any longer.

"C'mere Boruto, Hima." Naruto opened his arms, inviting his kids. He was sitting on the ground, Kakashi shifted a little to give the kids space but didn't move away. Like hell he would leave Naruto in his.. in his.. last. Shit! He just didn't want Naruto to go dammit!

 ** _'You have 3 minutes.'_** Kurama intoned.

"Listen to your Kaa-san. Be strong and follow the right path. I know you both will achieve great things and be the best in whatever you do. You two are my kid after all, Dattebayo!" Naruto said, trying to sound sagely but ended up winking at them playfully. They were his kids, he wouldn't want to make them sad in anyway. He knew he made a lot of mistakes and he had let his children and wife down a lot of times but he never did any of those intentionally, he could never. He would never.

He was better than that.

His wife, he looked at her and she didn't try to come closer to approach yet, she had known the blonde was in love with his sensei but she had never said it out loud. She was selfish when it came to her Naruto-kun. Naruto was aware Hinata knew but he didn't voice anything related to the topic as she didn't either.

Her selfishness and him having no choice but to accept her public confession was what had tied the knot between them. Naruto had learned how the brains of politics did questionable things to gain favor for themselves and Naruto knew why Hinata had done what she had done. He acknowledged that she was in love with him but he could not love her like a husband to a wife, she would always stay a friend and this part he hated about himself. And because of his self loath he had never called his wife out for choosing to confess publically. There was also the death of his brother in law, he hated it. He hated it all. He knew why Neji chose that path, to be freed but had the man not realized he was caging Naruto himself?

He didn't blame him though, Naruto had never shown any romantic interest towards anyone. Everyone knew what affection he showed for Sakura was just to tease the woman, nothing else. Apart from that one would even call him asexual and Naruto would shrug it off because that was somehow true. If not that one person, he couldn't and didn't see anything as a romantic interest.

It's not like he didn't try to fall out of love. But was that even possible? It's not like he didn't try to fall for another, for his wife but he failed. He always failed.

"Tou-chan, wh-why are y-you saying all this dattebasa?" Boruto's voice snapped him from his reverie and he ruffled the boy's hair which was few shades lighter than his own or his father. He looked at the whiskered faces of his children and hugged them tightly, he wouldn't get a chance after this.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the father you two deserved." Naruto whispered to them but the whole village heard it clearly and couldn't help but feel their chests tighten in worry and anticipation. Why was their Kage speaking that way?

He let go of his children and raised a fist in front of Boruto, his son mimicked his action and let his tears glide. He was starting to understand why his father was talking like that and the fist bump all but confirmed it. No! He wouldn't accept this! His dad, his idiot dad, his super awesome dad, his super hero dad, his super strong dad would not leave him, would not leave his sister, would not leave his mother, would not leave them!

Naruto caressed his daughter's bangs and kissed her forehead, his beautiful daughter would someday become the most beautiful and strongest woman in the village if not in all villages combined.

He looked up, straight in the eyes of his student and little brother, and strongly ordered, "Konohamaru, take care of the village."

No amount of ANBU training helped him here, he ended up shedding his tears but answered back in a strong voice like he knew his boss wanted him to, "Yes boss!" he promised and gave a salute.

Sakura couldn't stand by anymore and took a step forward, "Naruto, let me check. I'll heal you."

Naruto gave her a smile and shook his head lightly, "It's alright Sakura-chan." _It cannot be helped._

He looked at Sasuke and nodded, Sasuke snarled and leaped towards him grabbing his collar. Boruto and Himawari moved aside.

"Stop it this instant." The Uchiha ordered his brother. There were no 'buts' between them. Naruto and Sasuke were and are brothers. No buts could state otherwise.

Naruto grinned lazily, "There's no other way." He knew his brother could see his worries and a silent plea to take care of the village and his son in his blue eyes. And, no surprise, Sasuke did. He scowled deeply and let his head fall on the shoulder of the man who had done so much for him just for gaining an acknowledgement to be his friend. How was he supposed to let go of his friend? His best friend? His brother? His soul brother? His Usuratonkachi? His Dobe?

Sasuke lightly punched Naruto's gut who chuckled before letting his head rest on his brothers head.

' ** _2 minutes.'_**

He swept his eyes towards the villagers and his friends, silently acknowledging them all. He blinked at Shikamaru and the pineapple head straightened his back giving him a respectful salute. The Nara accepted his duty fully and made sure to show Naruto that though it was Mendokuse, he would do anything for the blonde. Naruto smiled and nodded at him.

The people who still couldn't understand what was happening fidgeted impatiently. One of them stuttered, "Wh-what's happening?"

Sasuke moved back and glared at Naruto as he answered, "He's killing himself to protect the village." _To protect us._

"Stop it." Kakashi ordered. He tried to make it sound stern yet what came out was a whispered plea.

"I can't. My sanity and consciousness is dying as we speak. The darkness will consume my being and Kurama's chakra would intermingle and as a result intensify. I can't do anything else than this, _this is the only way._ " Naruto finally explained and people around him gasped.

His eyes finally settled on his wife, he sadly apologized. "Hinata... I'm sorry."  
Only she knew what he was apologizing for and she nodded smiling at him gratefully.

**_'40 seconds. Tell him. Now.'_ **

Naruto's eyes found Kakashi's. He looked at the love of his life. The man he loved with every inch but couldn't be with him. His love for him was selfish in his own way.

 _'I can't.'_ His voice was sad and heartbroken, he knew it and did not try to hide from his life long companion. His bijuu knew everything about him.

"Please don't." Kakashi begged, he hugged him tightly with his one hand burrying his the golden locks and one clutching the back of his shirt.

Hinata and Sakura smiled sadly, Sasuke averted his eyes and Shikamaru sighed. The four that knew him best, had the knowledge that there was something special between the two.

_**'30 seconds.'** _

Without waiting for a reply Kurama summoned Naruto and Kakashi in the blonde's mindscape.

The bijuu's voice boomed as he ordered, **_"Tell him."_**

Naruto sighed heavily before rolling eyes at his bijuu. A inhumane toothy grin from the fox made him sigh again and looked back at Kakashi who was looking everywhere and at Naruto at the same time.

"Yeah." Naruto said and Kakashi gave him his full attention, trying to decipher what was going on.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled looking straight in Kakashi's eyes, "Kakashi, from the first day I saw my Inu-san I feel in love with him when I didn't even know what love meant. The more I grew I more I admired him and then when he was suddenly gone all could do was wait for him to return to me but he didn't who came back to me was not Inu-san but my Kakashi-sensei. And what should I say? Even then I never understood what love meant maybe I still don't know till day what it means but I know that when I think about my happiness, it is you who I picture and when I think about sharing my sadness it is you from whom I seek warmth. Your approval has always been a priority to me. When I promised Sakura to bring Sasuke back it was not only for her, I did it for you as well because I knew how much he meant to you. Everything I have done always has linked to you someway or other and I don't regret one bit. I couldn't say and I never even wanted to. I'm shaking right now thinking you would be disgusted and I would be rejected in my last moment by the only person whom I could love selflessly and selfishly. But I can't even bring myself to tell you to accept me just because this is my end. I just want you to know, to acknowledge me and my love for you. I love you Hatake Kakashi. I love you with all my heart." Naruto finally confessed, his bottom lip quivering. He didn't know his eyes were already pouring rain. With shaky legs he took steps towards the man and kissed the masked lips of the slightly taller man.

Kakashi let his own tears fall and hugged the younger before he lowered his mask and kissed Naruto fully.

Naruto only had a moment to marvel the beauty in front of him before he let go and both indulged in the kiss. The kiss of endless longing, despair, love, patience, passion, sadness, happiness, relief and peace. This was completely out of the world for both of them and they didn't let go of each other or leave the warmth of other.

"I'm not good with words but I know you received my feelings through this kiss. I love you too. I love you so much too. I wish I had told you sooner, sensei is sorry." Kakashi confessed giving the blonde one more kiss. Naruto chuckled, "Yeah."

"Naruto." Kakashi whispered.

And Naruto answered, "Yes."

Before they knew it they were back in the real world.

Kakashi whispered very lightly something in Naruto's ear and he whispered back to the older man in the same tone. Though they were back in the real world, by no means were they out of their own world.

Naruto's flame lit up in a godly golden color and he delicately pushed the man away before he elevated.

He looked over the village one last time before his whole body burst in sparkles raining the whole village. Kakashi who was directly under recieved the most warmth, smiled looking the empty sky.

At the funeral and after he paid respects, he sat near his Naruto's stone and looked up in the stormy sky. How fitting, even the sky was weeping for it's lost sunshine.

He smiled warmly as he recalled his last exchange with the sunshine and their last words to each other.

 _Kakashi_ , _"Wait for me. I love you."_

_Naruto, "I love you too. I will, I will wait for you.... Always."_


End file.
